For the Love of a son
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: ChiChi and her son Gohan are kidnapped and broght back to Frieza's ship. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: For the love of a son

Chapter 1

Chi-Chi screamed out her pain as she pushed with all her might. She fell back as the contraction lessened and she closed her eyes, panting slightly.

"You're almost done Chi" Bulma said. She lifted her head and watched the woman from Chi's legs. "Yamcha, wipe her forehead."

The warrior who had been hiding in the shadows jumped forward and gently ran the washcloth across Chi's face.

"Thanks" Chi whispered. She tensed slightly as the next contraction began again.

"One last time Chi" Bulma whispered. "Push."

Chi bore down with the last of her strength and Bulma gave a soft cry as she pulled the baby to her and cleaned out his mouth and nose. She quickly clamped off the umbilical cord and cut it before cleaning the rest of the baby's face.

"What's wrong?" Chi suddenly demanded. "Why isn't she crying?"

"_He_ is not crying because no body is supposed to know about him, remember."

Bulma brought the baby to Chi and held him against Chi's breast; Chi helped the babe find the nipple and relaxed when she felt her son start to suckle. She smiled up at Bulma with half-closed eyes. Bulma smiled back and gently washed the rest of the babe.

"So that is what you have been hiding from me."

Both females scrunched down and looked up in pure terror. A powerful man with short jet-black hair stood watching them. His cold blue-green eyes were sharply focused on Chi and the babe in her arms. Finally, he jerked his head toward Bulma.

"Go check the wounded."

Bulma rose to her feet and bowed her head and slowly shuffled toward the doorway.

"Now!" the man bellowed.

Bulma jumped and scrambled out the door giving Chi a last apologetic look before she left the room. With Bulma gone, the big man walked over and knelt beside Chi, looking into the little red face of the black hair child. The boy's eyes were wide open and he watched the man with those wide black eyes. Wrapped loosely around his little waist was a long reddish brown monkey's tail.

"I'm getting rid of you and this useless brat. So give your son a last kiss good-bye. Lord Frieza won't let you keep him."

Chi leaned down and kissed her son. Instantly the man beside her slammed his fist into the back of Chi's head and knocked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For the love of the son

Chapter 2:

Chi stirred awake because of the immense cold. She shivered viscously and curled up tightly against herself realizing only then that she had been stripped of her clothing. Whatever she was in was rocking slowly, running her bare flesh along the spiky floor. She murmured a dark curse and rose unsteadily to her feet and opened her eyes. She was standing in a cage with thick black bars all around. Through the bars she could see other cages but she couldn't see her son in any of them. Something soft ran into her foot with the rocking and Chi glanced down to see a jet-black uniform so much like Kakarot's. She knelt and ran her fingers down the cottony fabric and saw the difference immediately; the neckline was low, showing much more chest then the males' high lined ever thought of, the sleeves were longer, stopping just past the elbows. Underneath was a pair black gloves. Chi moved the gloves and smirked slightly at the missing fabric where the first and second knuckles would go.

She quickly pulled on the shirt, wincing slightly at the pain in her very swollen breasts. She easily pulled her gloves on, rolling her eyes as they stopped several inches past her wrists. Quickly she pulled on her new black panties and the tight jet-black pants. She ran her fingers up and down her arms feeling the warmth reaching her body parts at last.

"Oh, you are awake."

Chi swerved around at the hesitant voice and saw a young girl watching her with big blue-gray eyes. Instantly the girl lowered her head and hid behind her waterfall of ice blonde hair. Chi walked carefully toward the bars wincing as her bare feet landed too hard on the spiky ground.

"What do you need love?" Chi whispered hoarsely.

"The-the babies need food" the young girl whispered in bell-like tones.

"Bring him to me and I'll feed him."

"I can't. My master would kill me."

The little girl lifted her head and watched Chi for a long moment in surprise. Then she smiled ever so slightly.

"The boy baby with the tail is very pretty. What did you name him?"

"Gohan" Chi said without a second thought.

The girl's eyes widened and she looked impressed by the name and nodded happily. Suddenly the frown returned and fear filled her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Yes Master" she whispered.

She walked toward the cell with her head still down and stood quietly in front of Chi.

"My master says it is time to feed the babies. Okay?"

Chi nodded and the girl reached through the bars and touched the base of Chi's neck and ran her little hand down to rest between Chi's breasts. Chi was surprised to feel the swelling go down and the pains recede, she watched the child in confusion.

"All of the mother's milk goes together for the babies to have their rations of milk. The boy baby … Gohan is a very good baby. I have been allowed to hold him and the others when they turn a month old. Gohan became a month old yesterday."

Chi's eyes widened in surprise and she stared down at the little girl.

"We have been here for a month?"

The little girl nodded slowly and looked confused. Suddenly she smiled slightly. "You wonder why you still make milk? I came and took the milk while you slept so that you wouldn't get infected."

"Thanks" Chi murmured. "How much longer will we be here? In these cages … in this place?"

"Just a few more hours for some. But some will still be stuck in their cages. I have to go."

With that she ran over to the next cage and reached through the bars toward the sleeping female. Chi turned away from the two and wandered around her cell until the pain in her feet made her sit down in the mostly smooth middle. She took a deep breath and curled up so she could fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

For the love of a son

Chapter 3

"Wake up!"

Chi jerked awake once more and sat up in her cell looking around to find the speaker.

"Well, well, well. I see you have already prepared yourself to meet your lord."

A burly woman wandered over to Chi's cell and grinned without any true emotion. The woman's blue-grey eyes moved quickly over Chi as her reddish hair danced about despite the lack of wind. Finally, the woman gave a slight smile, pulled a black band off her wrist, and handed it to Chi.

"Wear it somewhere hidden. It will keep you safe."

Chi nodded her thanks and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before wrapping it around to form a bun. She put the band around the bun and smirked as it practically disappeared in the black.

The woman nodded and smirked back before handing Chi a pair of jet-black loafers. The woman rose to her feet and wandered away as Chi slipped on the shoes with a sigh of pleasure.

"That's better."

"What is better ma'm?" a soft voice asked.

Chi once more lifted her head and looked toward a young girl who stood watching her. Surprise filled Chi's eyes as she took in the sight of the young girl. From the girl's spiked black hair with the long red streaks, to her pale Roman face and down to the long black tail that swung slowly back and forth.

"You-you-you-you are Saiyan.

Instantly the girl grinned from ear to ear and her black eyes lit up.

"You know what Saiyans are?"

A little"Chi said. The girl started to frown again. "My son is half-Saiyan."

"Really" instantly, the girl was interested. "Let's go get him."

Chi was surprised by the child's ever-changing moods but even more surprised when she reached up and unlocked the cage. Chi shifted slightly watching the young child carefully, and then she stepped through the door and stood silently beside her.

"He is in the nursery."

The girl nodded then looked around at all the other cages. Finally, she smiled slightly and waved with her arm quickly.

"Rashon, come quickly. I need your help. Take us to the little ones."

Chi lifted her head and watched as the first girl came running over. Rashon's eye widened slightly as she stared at Chi. Chi smiled half-heartedly at the girl then watched as the Saiyan stepped forward and took charge.

"You will take us to the babies; I want to see her son. Do it now."

"As you wish Kasiah."

Rashon stared up at Chi for a long moment before she led the way to the door on the far side of the room. Chi silently fell into step behind Kasiah and quietly followed through the door into another domed room where small cribs ran in rows with ten cribs in each of the four rows. Rashon didn't pause as she walked quickly down two rows toward another door.

"The children who were born here are in this room. The rest are in this room. Please follow me."

She opened the door to the same silence as the room before and walked forward to allow the other two to enter. Chi entered hopefully looking around but all she saw were beds and small children silently sitting on them. They too were in rows of ten down each wall. The children ranged in age from small children who were at least two-years-old to the more defiant young teenagers who couldn't be older than twelve. All the children watched as the trio walked down the rows. The oldest ones brandished their arms revealing long chains that held them to their beds.

"Ignore them" Kasiah said a sigh. "Daddy wants them. I don't know why."

"Don't care you mean" Rashon whispered.

"What was that?"

Rashon tensed up and glanced over her shoulder and shivered slightly as she stared into Kasiah's angry face. "I said there is no need to know why."

"And why is that?"

"Lord Frieza would see no reason for his beloved daughter to associate herself with mere filth that he may wish to use simply as soon to be dead soldiers."

Kasiah smirked slightly and nodded. "Best to watch your tongue my little friend. The only reason you are still down here and not up there is because I told Daddy to keep you here."

Rashon lowered her head in subservience and said nothing more as she quickly lead the other two into yet another room. This room had noise as the babies screamed loudly with their anger at being cold. Chi shivered slightly and ran her hands up and down her arms. She said nothing as she followed Rashon to the farthest crib from the door. There was no crying from the infant inside the crib making Chi afraid for the small child, her son. Chi moved forward and looked down with a slight smile as she realized the reason the babe was silent. Gohan was wrapped tightly in a blanket and was fast asleep. Without thinking, Chi reached in and gently picked up the small child and held him in her arms.

"My sweet Gohan."

Kasiah said nothing as she stared up at Chi as she held the small baby in her arms. Chi smiled and relaxed and Kasiah smiled happily making her choice.

Suddenly the tranquility of the moment was destroyed as Kasiah heard yells of anger and she could hear the sound of her name among the screams. She reached out and tried to grab Chi's arm, but Chi was preoccupied with her son and didn't notice the look of pure terror in the child's eyes.

"Run" Chi hissed suddenly. She moved her eyes away from her child and looked down at Kasiah. "Here take Gohan. Now run." Chi placed her son in Kasiah's hand and quickly moved back through the rooms hoping for the best.

Screams were all around her as Chi walked quickly through the two rooms and walked back into the first domed room.

"You little bitch" a voice yelled. Something grabbed Chi's arm and drug her bodily toward a fate she both feared and longed for.

AN: Well what do you think? What will happen to our Chi? What will happen to baby Gohan? Review. I need feedback


	4. Chapter 4

For the love of a son

Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for your patience with my writing.

Chi whimpered softly as she was drug down the hallway. The man who held her arm jerked hard and pulled the arm out of socket.

"Ahhhh!" Chi screamed as she tugged the limp arm away from her captor and held it close to her body. She looked up in time to see a thick purple arm slam across her face.

"Quiet" the man yelled. Chi turned her head away and tensed, hoping for Gohan's safety.

"Our lord will deal with you" the purple man sneered. Then he grabbed the unbroken arm and yanked Chi along down the white hallway. Chi bit her bottom lip and struggled to keep up. She focused only on keep up with the purple man and the rest of the snickering group.

"Wonder what Lord Frieza will do with her?"

"No telling, probably kill her."

"Maybe, that would be a pity though. She looks like a fine plaything."

Chi shivered and tried to ignore the stares that took in her whole body and the words that the men sneered near her ears. The warriors around her laughed and started commenting on her black hair.

"Beautiful"

"Slick"

"Would feel wonderful"

Chi tensed but said nothing as they continued with their lewd comments. 'Think of Gohan' she reminded herself. 'Gohan needs his mother alive. I need to stay alive so I can take care of my baby.'

"Come on you useless thing" the purple man yanked hard upon her unbroken arm again before typing in the code the door slung open and the purple man threw Chi into the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

Chi clamped her eyes closed and struggled to try and calm her breathing.

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

Chi lifted her head at the feminine voice and slowly opened her eyes to reveal the most feared of all warriors. Lord Frieza.

**AN: Thanks for your patience. Sorry it took so long and so sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

For the love of a son

Chapter 5

Chi instantly clamped her eyes closed once more then slowly opened them once more to stare at the feared creature.

Lord Freiza was sitting calmly in his throne. His cold red eyes focused on Chi as she silently stared up at him. His pure white skin glowed in the artificial light of the large room; the dark purple on his arms and head glinting. A cold smirk pulled up his pale lips as his long lizard tail twitched at the tip from over the arm of his chair.

'Oh shit' Chi thought. 'This isn't normal.'

"What did you bring her here uncalled for?"

"She was out of her cage my lord," answered the male who had brought her in. "She was wandering-"

"Cui, get to the point."

Chi shivered slightly as the cold voice suddenly held a hard edge; a poison ready to infect and destroy its victim. Chi heard the hard swallow from the man behind her.

"She was with the children my lord."

Frieza eyes narrowed instantly, he jerked his head and Cui bolted from the room. Another cold smirk slid across the powerful Icejin's face. "Among the children? Zarbon doesn't she have a child among them? Where is she from?"

Chi moved her head and watched as another powerful male stepped forward from the shadows of Frieza's right side. Tall, green skinned and almond eyed; Zarbon raised one fine eyebrow as he stared down at the quivering human. He tilted his head toward his master making his dark brown braid fall over one shoulder. The baubles on his ears and forehead made a soft tinkling sound.

"Yes my lord" Zarbon said in his deep velvety voice. "She has a half-blood Saiyan boy among them, she is from Earth."

"A half-blood Saiyan boy? Now that's interesting."

"Master" Chi said softly. "Please my lord, please don't hurt my son. I'll do anything."

"Any-"

"Papa! Papa!"

Three heads jerked toward the door as a black headed girl came running inside with a baby wrapped tightly in her arms. The baby's tail was wrapped tightly around the girl's wrist. The girl grinned ear from ear.

"Look Papa!" She moved her wrist so that the three were sure to see the tail. "He is holding on to me! Oh please Papa, please can't we keep him. He can be my little brother! You promised-. Hey!"

The girl suddenly noticed Chi kneeling on the ground in front of Lord Frieza. She grinned once more and cuddled the small baby to her. She made a soft cooing noise and the baby in her arms cooed excitedly back.

"You're going to be my little brother" Kasiah said excitedly. "And your mommy is going to teach me female things that Papa and Zarbon can't. Yay!"

"Zarbon, take Kasiah back to her bedroom. Kasiah, you are in deep trouble little girl. I told you to stay in the training room. You disobeyed me. You disappointed me."

Kasiah lowered her head as Frieza scolded her; she said nothing and stood very still. "Yes Papa" she said when he was done.

"Go with Zarbon."

"Yes sir."

"Yes my lord."

Zarbon walked over to Kasiah and gently placed a hand on her head leading both her and the small child away from the silent pair. As soon as the two left, Frieza's eyes focused on Chi once more. "You will do anything to protect your child?"

"Yes my lord, anything that you ask of me."

"Fine, you will stay at my side at all times unless I give you an order. You will be my daughter's teacher, her mother substitute. You will be allowed to see your son only if I do not require you. You will sleep at my side at night and will allow whatever I have in mind. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes master. Anything that you ask of me."

"Good. Follow me."

With that Frieza rose to his feet and walked behind his throne. Chi instantly rose to her feet and followed Frieza; terrified of what she knew would come soon.

AN: /hopeful smile/ another chapter! Not angry? Review. Whatever shall Frieza do first?


End file.
